


Threes Company

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Jon bernthal - Fandom, Marvel, ben barnes - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: Billy Russo - Freeform, F/M, Frank Castle - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, The Punisher, Voyeurism, billy Russo smut, frank castle smut, marvel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: You and Frank have been together for some time now and its pretty serious. Frank surprises you with a full pamper day and when you arrive home he has another more shocking thing waiting for you.





	Threes Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing with Frank and Billy so I hope I did I good job. I tried to make it where they are still close because in all honesty my heart wants so badly for them to friends. Anyway, hope you like it ;)

I sang Beyoncé’s rocket at the top of my lungs as I drove home with the biggest smile on my face, the ambient light from the setting sun made me look like a golden goddess in the rear view. I felt like the most beautiful, most relaxed, most spoiled woman in the world as I drove home after the pamper day that Frank surprised me with. He booked me a full body massage, Mani – Pedi, and a two-hundred-and-fifty-dollar gift certificate to my favorite hair salon which I used not only to get my hair done but I also got lash extensions that made my lashes look like butterfly wings.

 

I pulled into the driveway of our home and shut off the car. I went to the backseat to get the bouquet of roses he had delivered to the salon and made my way into the house. 

 

“Frank?” I called out 

 

The house was quiet. I placed the flowers on the counter in the kitchen and peaked my head in to the living room. He wasn’t there. I decided to check upstairs. I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom. I was shocked to see both Frank and Billy sitting on the edge of the bed. Frank stood up walking over to me. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

 

“Did you enjoy your day sweetheart?”

 

My answer was a simple nod. I tilted my head to the side to look at Billy. He waved at me with two fingers and grinned that mischievous grin and I knew he and Frank were up to something.

 

“Frank why is he here?” 

 

After the words left my mouth I felt a little bad for addressing Billy as if he were a stranger. He was Franks best friend and mine after all. I was just a little spooked to see him sitting in our room unannounced to me anyway. 

 

“Sorry Billy.”

 

“No problem (Y/N)”

 

Frank took my hand in his and led me to the bed. The space between the two men was perfect for me to fit as I took a seat. Frank put his strong hand on my thigh. 

 

“(Y/N) you know Billy and I have been friends for a long time. We share a lot of things with each other.”

 

“Yea I know you and Billy are close.”

 

“Well Billy is partially responsible for the wonderful day you’ve had today.”

 

I turned to look at Billy with a surprised look on my face. 

 

“Oh, Billy I had no idea thank you.”

 

“No problem darling. You deserve it.”

 

He smiled and I couldn’t stop the blush that spread over my face. I’d never been that close to Billy. I always knew he was handsome but from this close he was absolutely breath taking. 

 

Frank brushed my freshly done hair from my neck and began kissing a trail down to my chest. A soft mewl escaped from my lips.

 

 

“I overheard you talking to one of your girlfriends on the phone last week. You were telling her about this fantasy you had of being watched while you had sex.” Frank said against my skin. 

 

I was so embarrassed to be exposed in this way. I never meant for Frank to hear that. I mean he’s a pretty open guy in the bedroom but I thought this would be too much for him. Apparently, I was wrong. 

 

 

“There’s nobody else that I feel comfortable enough to do this with but Billy. Is that okay?” He said as his lips made their way down my body until he reached my inner thigh, giving it a gentle love bite. 

 

I bit my lip. I was getting so turned on and the thought of Billy being there and watching only added fuel to my fire. I nodded my head yes in agreement. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the loveseat on the other side of the room. By this time, the sun had gone down and the only light in the room was moonlight. 

 

Frank pushed my sundress up to my waist and made quick work of ripping my panties from my body. He growled when he saw just how wet I was for him and if I’m telling the truth a bit of that wetness was for Billy. I gasped feeling Franks tongue began to flick and kiss my clit. My hands reached down to tangle in his hair, pushing his mouth into me even more. My moans began to fill the room and I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm but before I could get he stopped.

 

“Make yourself cum. Show me how you do it.” 

 

He stood up unbuttoning his shirt and watching me. I felt a heat rise within me like no other I had ever felt before. I rubbed my clit furiously looking directly into his eyes. Frank stripped from of his clothes slowly revealing his marvelous body to me piece by piece. My hips began to buck under my hand as pressure built up inside me. Franks thumbs were tucked into the waistband of his boxer briefs. He stood there watching, waiting until he knew I was right on the edge. Without warning he pulled them down and his cock sprung free of its confinement. I came instantly.

 

Frank gave me no time to recover. He plunged himself deep into my core causing me to cry out. He stood at the foot of the bed, my legs were on his shoulders while he pounded me. You could hear my wetness as our bodies smashed against one another over and over again. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through me until I could barely move. I felt myself being picked up and placed onto the bed, my head resting on the pillows. In my blissful high I turned to see Billy. I had almost forgotten he was here. He was pumping his cock up and down, up and down. I could see pre-cum pooling at his tip. His breath was ragged. His hips bucked when we make eye contact. His eyes were glazed over with lust, want and hunger. My walls spasmed at the site. Frank turned my face back to his, kissing me deeply. His tongue caressed mine. We moaned into the kiss. I was scratching at his back as my pussy engulfed his cock for the second time. 

 

He tucked his face into my neck and I wrapped my arms and legs around him needing to ground myself while he fucked me. Every thrust felt like ecstasy. He filled me up so perfectly his cock hit every one of my spots over and over. I could feel my juices soaking the bed sheets. In the midst of all that I heard a groan come from Billy. 

 

I looked over to see him jerking himself even harder. His hips were bucking uncontrollably and his free hand was gripping the arm on the love seat so hard his knuckles were white. He never broke eye contact with me even as his cum shot out of his cock. Billy was as quiet as he could be while he came but I saw his lips say my name and with that my own orgasm took hold. My pussy milked Franks cock from deep inside me, he groaned into my neck. I bit his shoulder as my body trembled with pleasure and my eyes rolled back. Franks hold on my tightened and he groaned my name as hot streams of his cum spilled inside me. We collapsed on the bed and spooned each other lovingly and stayed that way into we fell asleep. 

 

I was woken up by the sound of the front door closing. I figured Billy must’ve gone home. I reached for my phone in the dark and found it on the floor next to the bed. I felt the urge to pee, so I went to the bathroom taking my phone with me. Unlocking my phone I saw a new voice memo and clicked on it. 

 

It was Billy’s voice.

 

“(Y/N) believe it or not tonight wasn’t the first time I’ve cum thinking about you and It won’t be the last. Call me when you want more.”

 

 

I took a deep breath trying to take in everything that I just heard. When the light of the bathroom came on, scarring me half to death. Frank stood in the door way looking at my phone with eyes dark and raging. 

 

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”


End file.
